Nothing But Dust (An Undertale Fanfiction)
by Guardian Demon Of The Rose
Summary: Dust. Dust. Dust was all that filled the Underground. Countless lives of Monsters lost, and later that of Humans. Only a few remain. The feeling of a SOUL, the feeling of DETERMINATION... has been lost. (M, because I'm a psychopath and might make this story messed up.)
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing But Dust (An Undertale Fanfiction)_

 **Chapter 1: Great Fall**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale. I own my OCs.**

"text": Dialogue

'text': Thought

 **~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~**

The Underground. A concept familiar to most Humans. Many stories have been told of the place. Some say it was saved, others say it was destroyed. The seventh child that had fallen decided this path. The path of utter destruction. It wiped out the Human race one by one, until it was considered an endangered species.

A few survivors crawled to the Underground, thinking it would be safe. The rest followed suit, but they were found out. Now, one last Human makes their way down to the empty home of the Monsters.

 **~xxx~**

A young man tied a rope to a tree, nearing a giant chasm in a mountain. This was Mount Ebbot, a feared place in the time of 20XX. Now, people had no choice but to venture down. His reasoning was that it was getting close to winter, and he didn't like the idea of freezing his ass off. On his way up, he spotted countless bodies. Some young, some elder, and some disgustingly torn apart. The man sighed, accidentally breathing in dust. He coughed violently. How long has it been since the genocide of the Monster race? That was a question he couldn't answer. Tugging the rope, he jumped down into the hole in the large piece of rock. The man looked below. It was a long way down, with the landing having pillars surround it. He started sliding down, when the rope started to fringe. "Shit...!" The man slid down faster, but the rope broke before he could even reach halfway. He fell.

Moments passed, and he opened his eyes. Nothing hurt immensely, it just left some minor aching. "God... I feel like Humpty Dumpty..." He sat up. The pillars he saw from above were around him now, with an entrance near his current position. The man checked to see if his belongings were damaged. Everything seemed in order. Brushing his denim jacket off, he walked towards the foreboding entrance. It led to an empty room with a wilted and beat up flower in the center, which almost was ground to a fine powder. Thinking nothing of it, he continued forward. A room with a dimly lit star was presented to him. He approached it, and a slight warmth filled him. "The hell...?" Whatever just happened, it felt odd. The man advanced to the next room. It had multiple buttons and a switch in it, but the door that led to the next room was already open. He became worried. Was someone else down here right now? The thought made him shudder, as a noise came from the darkened room in front of him. He flinched. "Dammit... fuck... fuck!" The man pulled out a lighter from his coat pocket. It was better than nothing. Killing two birds with one stone, he lit a cigarette. If these were his last moments, they might as well be comforting. He walked at a very slow pace, keeping all of his senses in check. The flame that came from his lighter gave no sign of what the hell was in front of him, though he could see what filled the room. It wasn't pillars, or buttons, or anything of that sort.

 **It was nothing but dust.**

The man kept his slow pace, searching for whatever sign of life made that noise. There didn't seem to be anyone in his minimal line of sight, so he quickened his pace slightly. Then the noise came again. It sounded like a scamper, of something way larger than a rat. He kept the cigarette in his mouth and pulled something out from his pocket. Closing the lid of the lighter, he froze in place. He waited, and waited, and waited... until he heard it once more. In front of him. He waited... breathing. Raising the object in his hand and squeezing it, a loud bang shot through the room. A yelp went out, followed by a hurried stammer of words. "I'm human, I'm human! Don't shoot!" Keeping the gun in his hand, he flipped open his lighter to find the voice.

"Where are you?" He asked.

The voice drew closer. "Right in front of you... please... don't shoot." He waited until it was right in front of the flame. It was a little girl with brown hair in a ponytail, which led bangs off the front.

The man sighed. "Say something next time, okay? Christ..." He walked on.

"W-Wait!" The girl caught up to him. "Can I join you? It's scary and dark down here... and that thing..." She made an audible gulp. "... might be down here."

He turned to her. "Join me? Can't you take care of yourself? If you've been in this hellhole this long, why would you need the assistance of someone else?"

"I didn't survive this long on my own..." She shook. "My friends were... killed. They were torn apart into pieces, and were cut down from that as well..." The girl started to sob.

The man sighed. He hated seeing crying kids. They were such a pain. "C'mere, kid." He grabbed the child by the arm. "You can stick with me. I don't want to see anymore dead children... and if we're gonna be travelling together, we might as well get buddy-buddy."

The kid stopped her sobbing, letting a few sniffs escape. "M-My name is Gen..." She looked at the man through the soft flame of the lighter. "What's yours?"

He coughed, the dust filled his lungs. "Terrence... just call me Terr, though..."

"Nice to meet you, Terr... let's just get out of this darkness..." Gen grabbed his hand.

Terr grinned. "Okay, little leader." The girl looked back at him with an angry glare. He pocketed his old revolver. Three shots left. Hopefully one didn't have to be wasted on her.

 **~xxx~**

The next few rooms had puzzles in them, but they were all solved by someone else. He tried to keep Gen safe as possible, as more bodies came from the rooms. There was one long hallway that was full of them. It smelled horrible, like they were here for over a month. Terr could supress the urge to vomit, but Gen wasn't so lucky. She immediately did so after the stench hit her nostrils. He guided her through the hall, making sure she didn't puke again. When reaching the end of the hall, Terr took a deep breath. Again, he choked on dust. "Goddamn! Why the hell is there so much dust?!"

Gen turned to him. "It's because of all the dead Monsters. When they die, their souls perish. Then their bodies turn into a powder, along with their souls."

Terr looked at the little girl. "I've been breathing in Monsters...?" He spit. "Who the hell killed them all, and for what reason?"

"The same thing that's killing all the Humans. The motivation is unknown." Gen sighed. "The only thing everyone knows is that it used to be Human..." A clink came from around the corner.

Terr froze, and so did Gen. Was it that thing? Fuck! He grabbed her arm, and hid the both of them under a pile of bodies. She prepared to vomit, when the man put his hand over her mouth. The footsteps came into the corridor, stepping onto dead carcasses. It laughed. Terr waited until he couldn't hear them anymore, then emerged from the pile. Gen threw up again. "What the hell, Terr?!" She yelled in a hushed tone.

"Where'd you want to hide, behind that lonesome pillar?" He pointed to the column near the entrance of the next room. "I'll take my chances smelling like dead flesh and organs, thank you." Terr readjusted his denim jacket.

She walked up and slapped him. "Do you have any respect for the dead?! They were killed by that thing! Nothing could save them!"

"Listen here, you little shit." He grabbed her by the coat collar. "Their bodies just saved us. I'd say that's respect enough. Unless you'd like to end up just like them, and catch up to chat with that freaky fuck." Terr let go. "You wanted to stick with me, and this is what you're sticking with. If you wanna leave, fine. No problem." He huffed.

She was steaming with anger, but her logic was smarter than her emotions. He had a gun. That gun could mean life or death for the both of them. "... I'll stay with you..."

His eyes lit. Huh, usually his asshole-like personality scared people off. "Okay, princess. Lead the way." Terr made way for her.

"Thanks... wait." She panicked. "That thing... that thing came from a small refuge not too far from here!" Gen started running.

Terr ran too. "Hey, hold up!" He turned to where she was going. The 'refuge' Gen talked about was greeted by a large black tree, which was devoid of leaves. There was a house. A gut feeling told him that anyone who was in there was dead. Terr prepared his heart, walking to the entrance. The door was swung wide open, by Gen, and she was on the floor. "What's the-" He spotted three bodies, fresh blood pouring out of them. "Shit..."

She started crying. "W-Why? Why is l-life s-s-so cruel...?" Gen hugged Terr's leg. He knelt down to return it.

It was going to be a long day.

 **~xxx~**

 **A/N: Hope you guys like it. I know Undertale isn't as popular anymore, but I just felt like putting my two cents into writing a fic about it.**

 **Keep it real,**

 **Guardian Demon**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nothing But Dust (An Undertale Fanfiction)_

 **Chapter 2: Respite**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale. I own my OCs.**

"text": Dialogue

'text': Thought

 **~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~**

Terr picked up the sobbing child, and searched for a room that could possibly have a bed in it. The first room on the left had one, so he placed Gen in there. Tucking her in, he made his way out. Before he left, he locked the door to the room. If that thing came back, at least she'd be safe.

Terr made his way to what seemed to be the living room. It seemed very barren. Only a table, a recliner, and a bookshelf filled the room. Of course, there was also an entrance to a kitchen. There wasn't too much in there either. A fridge and a stove, really. An empty pie tray was there too. He looked in the fridge. Canned goods lined the shelves. "Sweet." Terr said to himself, he could cook some up and take some for on the go. He grabbed a can of beans and a can of tomato soup. There were a couple of pots and pans that seemed clean, so he used those. Firing up the stove, he cracked open the can of soup. There was a rusted knife, that was presumably used to open said cans.

After a bit, Terr started to notice the soup wasn't hot and the beans weren't cooking. He looked, and the stove's flame was extremely small. "What am I gonna... ah!" He pulled the lighter out from his coat pocket and held it under the pot. The flame from the stove grew. Terr did the same to the burner under the pan. He relaxed for a bit, until he heard banging on the front door. "Shit." Terr drew his revolver, walking towards the door. He peered out the top, where a man armed with a sword was at the door.

"Hey! You gotta let me the fuck in!" The man saw Terr looking over. "That monster killed my mates!"

He scoffed. "So? How can I trust you?" Terr tried looking past the tree from his position, but he couldn't see anything.

"Are you fucking serious?! Almost every human is dead, and you're skeptical about one?!" The man nervously looked back. "Let me in!"

Terr sighed. "If you try and kill me, I'm gonna shoot you." He opened the door, let the man in, and shut it.

The man dropped his sword. "You're an asshat. I coulda fucking died if you didn't let me in."

"Could've being the operative word." He pocketed his revolver. "I've got beans and soup heating up. If you're hungry, help yourself." Terr pointed to the living room. "In there, the room on the right."

The man sighed. "Thanks." He grabbed his blade. "By the way, the name's Quinn. If you cared."

Terr made his way to her room. "I'm Terr, and I've got a little one in here by the name of Gen." He knocked on the door, as Quinn made his way to the kitchen. "Hey. Get up, princess." Terr could hear rustling. "You're the only one that can open the door. I locked it to keep you safe." It sounded like Gen made her way to the door, unlocking and opening it.

She was rubbing her eyes. "What time is it...?"

"Time to eat, of course." Terr grinned. "Beans and Soup."

Her eyes lit up, and she immediately ran to the smell.

 **~xxx~**

After introductions, the trio dug in. It wasn't the best meal but it was something. Quinn was the first to speak up. "So... what's with the kid?"

"What do you mean?" Terr leaned back in his seat.

"I mean, what's with her? Does she have one of them... souls?" He placed his utensil on the plate. "Ain't that what the demon has?"

Terr laughed. "You believe in that mystical bullshit? Souls and Determination?" He howled with laughter. "S-Sorry... but I can't imagine anyone thinking about that crap."

Quinn glared at him. "It's real, I tell ya. One of my mates managed to gun down that fucker." He motioned a large auto rifle. "The demon fell, died even. After a bit, they just came back from a bright light off in the distance. With a wee little heart in front of them. Color o' blood." Quinn pointed at Gen. "Thought the lass woulda had one."

"As if. Those souls are supposed to make you strong, right?" Terr scoffed. "She hasn't fought anything yet. Ain't it the truth?" He turned to Gen, but she was silent. "Gen?"

She stayed silent, but outstretched her palm. A heart that seemed mostly grey with a tint of red appeared in front of her. Quinn backed out of his seat. "I told ya! I told ya!" He jumped up and down with joy. "We got ourselves a wee sliver of hope now!" His accent was thick. "Now our lass 'ere can take us home!"

"What? What do you mean, 'take us home'? There isn't anything to go back to!" Terr stood from his chair. "The surface is completely dead!"

Quinn shook his finger. "Ah, ah, you ain't a believer laddie. There's more humans than you once thought." He smiled. "I made a wee fib to get in, but that demon really was af'er me. From what me and my mates 'erd, there's a slight encampment that was setup in a town not to far from 'ere." He leaned on the chair. "That's where we can find our human buddies."

Terr shook his head. "If we've got Gen here, who has one of those souls, can't that demon detect it?" He checked the ammo in his revolver. "Also, do you happen to have .357 bullets?"

"I dunno, laddie. I'd say we take our chances and if those humans have survived this long, I think they can defend themselves quite well." He searched his pockets. "Sorry, lad. Don't got a single round for ya."

He sighed. "Okay. Let's go." Terr looked at Gen. "C'mon, princess. We're going."

Gen pouted. "Okay..."

Quinn noticed the girl's sadness, and went her side. "Come now lassie, we don't want a sad lil' girl now!" He put on a goofy smile, that seemed to get a grin out of her. "You've got old Quinn 'ere to cheer ya up!" Quinn pointed at himself, striking a ridiculous pose. Gen laughed.

Terr perked up. "Hey... how old are you two?"

Quinn looked at the man. "I'm the ripe age of fourty-one." He grinned, brushing his salt-and-pepper hair.

"I'm about twelve..." She looked like she was recounting memories. "Yeah, twelve."

Terr coughed. "Sorry... I'm twenty-nine." He put his hand behind his head, and leaned against the wall. "Seems we've got a pretty divided group, in terms of age."

"Hopefully we won't divide in terms of personality." Quinn smiled. "But I'll stay positive."

Terr couldn't surpress his grin. "Okay, let's move out now. I think we've spent long enough chatting." He started to walk when he heard heavy banging on the front door. There was an eerie red glow outside of it. "Shit." He said under his breath. They were going to have to bolt. He picked up Gen, and looked at Quinn. "We have to go, now!" The pair started to run, with Gen in Terr's arms it made it quite difficult to run properly. They'd made it down the stairs when the two heard the door bust in. A childish giggle came from the upper floor. While holding Gen in one arm, he used the free one to pull out his revolver. "Quinn! You know how to use one!?"

Quinn scoffed. "Please! If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to tell beer from piss!" He took the gun from Terr's hand. "Where you want me to shoot, laddie!?"

Terr yelled. "The kneecaps! Use only two bullets!" He kept running, but glared back. He could see the demon closing in. Then, he heard the bang and the slight scream of agony.

"Hahaha! Suck on that, you lit'le bastard! That's for my mates!" Quinn laughed. They were approaching the end, where two large double doors were. With no other choice, the pair pushed through the door with their shoulders. The large doors slammed open.

Terr fell on the ground, while Quinn retained his balance. He'd managed to keep Gen mostly unharmed. "Shut the doors, shut the doors!" Terr commanded. Quinn quickly pushed the large doors in, and barred it with his sword.

Quinn was out of breath. "Well, we survived that ordeal, eh?" He laughed. So did Terr and Gen. Maybe this day wouldn't be as long as he thought.

 **~xxx~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Nothing But Dust (An Undertale Fanfiction)_

 **Chapter 3: Cold**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale. I own my OCs.**

"text": Dialogue

'text': Thought

 **~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~**

Terr still carried the child, Quinn walking next to him. Christ, it's cold... "Could use a fuckin' winter coat..." He shivered.

The irishman looked at him. "Dunno why yer complainin' about the cold, laddie... it was freezin' in the Ruins." He coughed. "Though, I could go for a warm glass of whisky..."

Gen hugged the young man's coat close, shivering violently. "Maybe we should get this one somewhere warm first." He rested her head against his shoulder. "Where's that town you mentioned?"

"Hopefully not to far from 'ere... don't want this little one to freeze ta death..." He hugged himself. Not in the best clothes for winter travel, but it'll do... maybe packing a jacket wouldn't have been a bad idea.

They passed a poorly built gate of some sort, that had a rifle next to it. Maybe it was a sort of defense from that demon? Regardless, Quinn picked up the rifle. It was a Type 38 Arisaka, and held a full clip of five rounds. "This shouldn't be too hard ta use..." He held it casually in two hands. "What aboot you, laddie? How're you gonna fare with your revolver?"

Terr shrugged. "It's got two bullets left, so hopefully I can make them count." The child in his arms still shivered. "She's shaking like a leaf..." He fished around in his pocket, getting out his lighter. Please work... one flick, two flicks, three flicks... the flame came up. Holding it close to Gen, he shifted her weight onto his right arm. She's surprisingly light...

"Lad, I've got something 'ere." His train of thought was broken by Quinn's gruff but lighthearted voice. He seemed to be peering into a guard post. "It's got food, water, and ammo..." It was 6.5×50mm Arisaka, the bullets for his rifle. There was a box of it, containing fifteen rounds. With it, two bottles of water and two protein bars. "Dunno how people find this shite, but I'm glad that we got to it first..." The water wasn't frozen, so he took a couple sips from it, offering Terr some as well. Cold, but refreshing.

The younger man huffed. "Okay, let's keep going. My lighter isn't gonna last us forever." He took lead, the older man following behind him. "You smoke?" Terr asked, motioning to his back pocket.

He dug around, finding a pack of cigarettes. "Only cigars, laddie." Quinn put them back, huffing. "Though, I didn't think I'd be that lucky..." He chuckled, firmly holding the rifle in his hands.

They kept truging along, stopping at another guard post. The older man checked, finding more ammunition. It seemed to be... "5.56 NATO... ninety rounds..." He mumbled, but something was off about it. The bullets were tipped with some kind of red substance and the box was marked with the letters 'DT'. "Well, if we're lucky, our friends at that village have automatic rifles. A bonus being whatever the hell this 'DT' shite is."

Terr nodded, taking the ammo from him. "I'll fill my pockets with things we don't need right now. You take the important crap." Quinn nodded as well. They kept walking along.

Encountering yet _another_ guard post, the older man searched it. A water bottle. "Our luck won't always be good, I suppose." He chuckled, pocketing the bottle. Walking a bit, the group found a sheet of ice sort of blocking their path. Although, that wasn't the worst part.

 _There was a body._

It was clothed in white military camo, and held a pistol in it's hand. The ice that became the soldier's grave had multiple bullet holes in it, accompanied by a large line of blood. Quinn, not burdened by a child, examined it. He turned it onto it's back, flinching in surprise. The soldier was male and had a large cut along his throat. "That explains the blood..." He mumbled. The gun... he took it from his hands, taking a second to do so as the body's fingers had basically frozen around the pistol. "Automag... that's .44 magnum bullets..." He looked over at Terr. "You happen to 'ave bullets that would fit a magnum? Say, .44?"

He shook his head. "My revolver only takes .357, sorry. How many are in the mag?" Terr hugged the child in his arms closer, holding the flame near her ear.

Right, forgot to check... he popped the mag out. "Four bullets in the magazine, Terr." Would make sense... there was only three bullet holes in the ice. "Maybe he's got more..." He checked the pouches. Nothing... nothing... ah-ha! "Another magazine for the pistol!" Fully loaded with .44 magnum rounds. With a quick last check, Quinn stood up. The patch on the soldier's vest spelled out 'Lt. Res-'. The remainder of it was cut off, most likely from that demon's slash. "Alright, let's 'ead out."

Terr had taken off his jacket, wrapping the warm denim around Gen. Underneath he was wearing a sweater, but that didn't help. At least she wasn't shivering... he pocketed the lighter, carrying the child in his right arm. "How do you know so much about guns, Quinn?" The younger man asked, joining his side. "Were you ex-military?"

He shook his head. "With a lot of spare time, you get bored. So, I found a hobby. It's unfortunate I didn't bring a gun with me..."

They came along an ice cream cart, which they ignored. Too goddamn cold for ice cream. Past the ice cream cart was an opening. From where they were, the trio could see two guard posts and a pathway past what seemed to be a golf course. Terr huffed, kicking at snow. "We've checked too many posts. I say we just take the other way." The older man nodded, leading down to the next path.

Passing the golf course and a sheet of paper that seemed to be a word search, they came upon something completely different. It was a small opening, that contained a large metal... checkpoint? Quinn opened the unlocked door to it, holding his rifle in alert.

There was static... no lights seemed to be on. "Laddie, the lighter..." Terr flicked open his light, checking around the room. There was a breaker switch, with only three switches. He flipped the three of them. The lights in the room flickered for a second, before coming on. Maybe things are-

The small hideout had two bodies in it. Both with slash marks. "God... fucking... DAMMIT!" The younger man kicked the metal walls of the place. "When I find that piece of shit _demon_ , I'm unloading that magnum into his fucking skull!" Terr kicked the wall again.

"Laddie, calm yer arse down!" He grabbed his shoulder, which was shaken off. "Listen to me. There's nuthin' we can do about it now. Stop complainin', an' help me search this place." Quinn set his rifle down on a metal table, next to a radio. The static was still coming through. Lemme see if I can adjust this... "Check the bodies, laddie."

The young man nodded, setting Gen down next to him. Okay... they're both wearing the same equipment as that other guy... one's male, the other female... he looked at items clutched in their hands. The man had a grenade tightly clutched in his. Not a frag... it's a smoke grenade. "Probably wanted to use it as cover..." He pocketed it. The woman had a magazine clutched in hers. Looks like... "I think we've got an assault rifle clip over here."

"Good. Hopefully we'll find the gun." Quinn kept messing around with the radio. It was a dated piece of equipment, probably from 198X...

Terr checked their pouches. The man had a bullet in one. It seemed too small to fit his revolver or that magnum, so he just left it. The woman's pouches were empty, except for one that held a photograph. It was her, pictured much younger, with a man and a woman. Probably her parents... he did another round over, standing up. They both had tags as well, tha man's reading 'Pvt. Ca-n' and the woman's reading 'Pvt. A-an-a'... "Well, we've got a smoke grenade and a clip for an auto rifle."

The older man wasn't listening, now having headphones on. The frequency was better, now. "I think I've got something, 'ere!" He smiled.

"To any sur... his... Orion of... come to Sno... checkpoint... supplies and safe..." The static was strong, but the trio got the general idea. Some place called 'Sno' was run by a guy named Orion. There was food and supplies. That's gotta be the village, then...

Quinn's smiled grew brighter. "Let's rest a day 'ere, then go on to that village." He took the Automag and the extra clip out of his pocket. "Laddie, take this. It'll do better than your crusty revolver."

Terr nodded, taking the gun from him. A bit heavier... "I'll take out the bodies. Sleeping next to rotting corpses isn't fun." The older man agreed, trying to get a better signal from the radio. Lugging the bodies outside, he noticed something. The man had something in his back pocket. He fished it out, flinching back in surprise. It was a note, scrawled in blood. It read:

 **'SNOWDIN IS DOOMED'**

"Jesus H. fucking Christ..." He breathed.

 **~x~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Nothing But Dust (An Undertale Fanfiction)_

 **Chapter 4: Civilization**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale. I own my OCs.**

"text": Dialogue

'text': Thought

 **~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~**

After their short rest, which lasted about five hours, the group headed back outside. Gen could walk on her own now, so Terr could finally carry more things.

Heading towards 'Sno', Quinn brought up a topic. "Hey, Terr..."

The younger man perked. "What's up?" His grip on the Automag was tight.

"Can I call ya somethin' easier than 'Terr'? It sounds weird..." He shivered, holding the Type 38 against his shoulder.

He huffed, also shivering. "Like what?" Gen was close to him, practically hugging his leg.

The older man sighed, thinking. "I dunno... how about 'Red'?" He shook his head. "No, no, how about 'Fire'?"

He chuckled. "Now you're just thinking of things to keep you warm." Terr relaxed a bit, putting his hand on the shoulder of the child.

Quinn chuckled. "Possibly... well, what about you little one?" He looked back at her.

Gen mumbled something he couldn't make out, but Terr could. "Slick..." She looked up at him, a slight smile on her face. "Your nickname should be 'Slick'..."

He ruffled her hair a bit. "I like it... Slick has a nice ring to it."

They came upon a small opening, past what seemed to be some sort of spike trap. There were multiple spike traps, actually. Some had... rock puzzles? Whatever they were, they just passed them. The small opening led to a guard station, much like the ones before the radio hut, but that wasn't on their mind. Another body was in front of them. Quinn looked at Slick, then to Gen. "I'll take the little one, laddie. Check the body, wouldja?"

He nodded, waiting for the irishman to take her away. Okay, time to loot. Again, it was a winter camo soldier. As luck would have it, the man had an auto rifle. It's got a clip in the... back? That's odd... and the rail is over the latch handle... he shrugged. Slick took out the clip, counting down the ammo. Hmm... at least fifteen... huh? He flinched. The tips are red... he took out the box of ammo Quinn gave him. It looks the same... does this gun take that 'DT' ammunition? He put in the bullets one by one, until the magazine was filled with thirty bullets. The young man placed the clip back into the rifle. Next thing... he flipped the man over. Jesus... his face was carved with a smile. The patch on his vest read 'Cpt. Erik', with a bit of blood splashed on it. Checking his front pockets, he found two full clips of ammo for the gun. Red tipped and all. "Maybe I should take this one's vest..."

He tugged off the black tactical vest, seeing if it fit him. A bit big, but if I had my denim jacket it would fit just fine. He checked the pockets, but got nothing. Okay... wait! His attention snapped to the object at his leg. A holster for a gun, specifically a handgun. Slick took it, strapping it onto his own leg, and holstered the Automag. He held the auto rifle in both hands, heading up to meet Quinn and Gen.

The little girl was sitting on the desk part of the guard post, lightly swinging her legs forward. Quinn was leaning against said desk, messing around with the rifle in his hands. Slick waved to the pair, as the irishman waved back. "Find anything- WOAH!" He ran over to the younger man. "Is that what I think it is?! A FAMAS! _A FAMAS_!" The older man sounded like a child getting a new toy on Christmas. "You got lucky there, laddie. That'll work with those 'DT' bullets we found, since they're 5.56x45."

Slick nodded. "I figured out that much. The soldier also had two clips full of that same ammo, in this vest." He patted it. "Maybe this 'Sno' place has a private militia, or a small army." Quinn's eyes were gleaming at the thought of finding a small army, with all the guns in the world. "Save it for later, grandpa, we still have to get there." He snapped his fingers in front of the irishman, which seemed to break his trance.

"Can I 'ave it? Pleaseeeeeee?" He looked at the younger man with dog eyes, which just got him a disapproving 'no'. His shoulders slumped. "Aww... yer a mean person, laddie." Quinn huffed playfully, which got a chuckle out of Gen. He firmly held the Type 38, walking forward.

Slick helped the child get down off the post, as they continued. The area coming up had a large patch of ice in front of it. There were circles on the ground, which seemed to indicate that the puzzle was solved. They carefully made their way across to the other side, which seemed as empty as the rest of the snow-ridden landscape. However, there was a long bridge leading to what seemed to be a town... "I think that's the 'Sno' place, laddie..." The irishman spoke, cold breath escaping the edges of his mouth. The young man nodded.

"Probably. Wouldn't hurt to check." The trio started to walk across bridge, when a shot rang out from the other side of the gap.

A rifle could be made out, in the hands of a tall figure. "Are any of you 'Determined'?" The man shouted, as he was actively looking down the scope. "Redhead?"

Slick scoffed. 'Can we catch a fuckin' break? Didn't even get halfway across...' He shrugged. "You're going to have to explain what the hell 'Determined' is."

The sniper still looked down his scope. "Has a heart appeared in front of you?" He pointed his gun at the irishman. "How about you?"

"I haven't, but..." He rested his hand on the little girl's shoulder. "I think this one has that 'Determination' stuff..."

He lowered his gun, with a bit of a smile. "Fuckin' A!" The soldier motioned for them to come across. "You're cleared to go. Every surviving human is welcome in Snowdin."

The younger man tensed. 'How crazy would it be if I said this place was fucking doomed?' He took the lead, pushing past the two.

 **~x~**

Snowdin was repurposed as a sort of military-like compound, that worked as a safehouse. People could be seen mingling, along with other refugees and soldiers.

There were certain sections of the place that seemed to have a specific purpose. There was a place that was named 'shop', but the sign in front of it said 'storage'. The building next to it was named 'inn' but a sign marked it as 'medbay'.

A larger building marked 'Grillby's' was kept the same, and seemed to be a sort of bar. 'Maybe I'll stop by later.' Down the path that led past the bar seemed to have a building in contrast to the others, but the group checked the rest of the town out.

The 'librarby' was now the 'armaments stockpile'. Quinn's eyes lit up, but Terrence dragged him on to continue their own tour.

A house that wasn't intially marked was now marked as 'rest area'. The shack next to it said the same.

Now, they checked out the newer looking building. Two guards were stationed in front of it, both with high-caliber weaponry. The one wearing a gas mask had a large machine gun, with a round disc as it's clip. "Is that a Lewis? That gun's basically a relic..."

The soldier made a slight chuckle. "Relics can be taken care of."

The other guard had a beret. She wore a smaller, more compact gun. "A UMP forty-five?" He asked. She nodded.

"Collapsible stock, too." She clicked back the stock, and folded it over onto one side. Quinn was pretty much giggling like a school kid.

Terrence knocked him over the back of the head. "Where's your leader, or commander?" He asked the female guard. She motioned to the metal cube they were standing in front of.

"It's the command center. Major's in there." The gas mask guard rapped in knuckles on the metal. Shortly after, the door opened. "I think Major will only want to talk to you, Red." He grabbed Terrence by the arm, leading him inside.

The metal cube was lit by a couple lights, with a figure in a long winter military coat. "What's with the vest, Red?" They turned around, revealing a female with medium length blonde hair.

'You've got a bit of ginger in your hair, and now you're just called red.' He shrugged. "Thought it could be useful. Here, I believe you'll want these patches?" Terrence took the names of the soldier that were tagged on the vests, including his. "I'm sure people are wonder what happened to Reston, Cain, Amanda, and Erik."

She shook her head. "Their families already knew they were dead."

He sighed. "I see..." The younger man looked over at her. "Then what do you want from me, Major...?"

"Akira. Akira Mikazuki." She paced a bit, huffing. "And, we'll save that for later... I need a smoke."

Terrence took out his pack. "I've got about twelve left. Want one?" He offered.

The Major squinted her eyes at him. "Brand?"

"Mavericks. Full Flavor Kings." He opened the pack, taking a cigarette for himself, and holding one out for her.

She shook her head, with a grin. "There's a bit of space out back. We'll drag there."

Terrence nodded. "Copy that." He chuckled.

 **~x~**


End file.
